Thirst for Lust
by Feline Feral
Summary: Sam and Dean discover that beauty really is only skin deep while trying to investigate a house with an ironic sort of name.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thirst for Lust

Author: Feline Feral

Characters: Dean, Sam and a whole whack of originals (no pairings)  
Ratings: M (Mature)/ R…because of one scene later on.

Warnings: Violence and Rape  
Summary: Sam and dean discover that beauty really is only skin deep while trying to investigate a house with an ironic sort of name.

Beta: Thanks go out to many people. Alex and Rachael for reading it over, Penny for reading it as each section was written and catching any mistakes, also for being very patient and finally Tiffany for catching anything missed (mostly for fixing my punctuation.)  
Any other notes: Not all the much to add here, except that this is my first Supernatural fic so I'm nervous about it. I'm not even really sure where the spot that invoked the high rating came from… Anyway hope you like and all comments are most appreciated….Oh yeah, standard disclaimer stuff...don't own the boys…no money made…don't sue….

I posted this a while ago but felt that it would be easier to read in chapter form. Originally posted 08/20/06 under the title Sed Para La Lujuria.

Chapter One

Dean Winchester woke up like he's woken up so many times before; to a ringing phone. With a grumble, he reached over to the nightstand separating his bed from his brother's and picked up his cell phone. Looking at the display with a frown, he opened the phone already knowing what was there; a text message with nothing but coordinates and three letters. Not that he'd ever admit it, but his father was starting to annoy him with the text messages, the man himself was starting to drive him insane.

With a sigh, Dean sat up and looked over to his still sleeping brother. He hated to wake him, this was the first full nights sleep he'd gotten in a long time and disrupting it was not something Dean wanted to do; Sam needed sleep.

Grumbling curses under his breath, Dean got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. On the way he poked Sam in the shoulder. "Wake up, man, we gotta go." When Sam muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, Dean continued on to the bathroom. Closing the door, he went about his business, hoping Sam would be up and about by the time he left the small room.

The hope was proven false when Dean exited the bathroom to find Sam tangled in the bed sheets in nothing but his boxers, still fast asleep. Rolling his eyes, Dean picked up one of Sam's shoes and called out again, "Sam, get up." When Sam didn't move, Dean launched the shoe at his brother's back, hitting him squarely in the shoulder.

Sam jolted off the bed with a yelp and a gun in hand; only it didn't look very intimidating, because he ended up in a heap on the floor. Glaring at Dean as he untangled himself from the bed sheet, Sam demanded, "What was that for? I was sleeping."

"It's noon. Even I don't sleep that late and besides we got more coordinates," Dean said as he finished tying his shoe. "Now put the gun away and get dressed I want food."

Sam glowered at Dean and moved slowly toward the bathroom, relatively clean clothes in hand; they were going to have to do laundry sometime soon, you could only wear the same sets of clothes so many times before they started to take on a life of their own. Coming out of the bathroom moments later, and a great deal more awake, Sam sat down on the bed to put his shoes on, digging the one that had become a projectile earlier out from the mess of blankets on the floor.

"Alright let's go," Sam said as he grabbed his laptop off the table and went out to the car. Dean shook his head but followed, locking the door behind him before steering the Impala towards the closest diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste as he watched his brother shovel bite after bite of greasy burger into his mouth. Looking down at his own burger, Sam pushed it away in favour of his laptop.

After waiting for it to boot up and connect to an acceptable Internet signal, Sam looked over to Dean. "What were the co-ordinates Dad sent you?"

Dean looked up and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Sam held up a hand. "Swallow first, please."

Dean glared at Sam and made a show of chewing and swallowing the burger in his mouth. "Happy?" Sam nodded and Dean glared again. "The co-ordinates he sent were 37°18′15″N, 121°52′22″W."

Sam blinked, "Huh, you sure these were from Dad?" He asked as he typed them into the search engine on the computer. "I mean, they're a hell of a lot more pinpointed then the ones he usually sends."

Dean shrugged, "Maybe he's finally using more the Marine knowledge. What did you find?"

Sam shook his head, "They're for San Jose."

"California?"

"No Costa Rico. Yes, California, Dean. It's not that far from here, but without more to go on it's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Dean groaned, "Figures. He gave us more to work with, though. We'll just have to check the newspapers like usual."

"What do you mean he gave us more to work with?" Sam asked as he pulled up the Mercury News website.

When Dean didn't answer, Sam looked up, "Dean, what was the more?" Dean only blinked at him before turning his head again.

Sighing, Sam followed his brother's line of sight ending on the source of Dean's space out. Leaning over the counter of the diner was a skinny, blonde woman wearing a short skirt and a skintight tank top that her breasts were currently trying to fall out of. She was winking at Dean.

Sighing and, running a hand through his hair, Sam looked up to the ceiling and whispered, "Why me?" before kicking Dean in the shin under the table.

Dean hissed and jumped slightly, swinging his head around to look at Sam, "What the hell was that for?"

"Focus on the issue at hand, Dean."

"I was, thank you very much. And you just lost me any chance I had at having a little fun tonight." How Dean managed to look both pissy and sad as he watched the woman walk out of the diner was beyond Sam.

A little more forcefully, Sam said, "Focus, Dean! You said Dad gave us more to work with. What was that besides more specific co-ordinates?"

Dean blinked and slowly turned his head to face Sam, "WIN, it was under the co-ordinates."

Sam nodded absently as he scrolled down recent articles, "I don't see how that helps us." Then he stopped as he came across one article. "Or maybe it does. I think I found what Dad wants us to go check out."

"Well what is it, Sammy?" Dean asked when Sam didn't come forth with the information.

Wordlessly Sam turned the laptop so it was facing Dean, who read the headline. "Winchester House Ghosts Terrorize Tourists. Well, that's ironic."

"Yeah, I know the house is real but the claims of ghosts have never been given any credence. You think someone's playing us?"

"Just because the town doesn't give credence to the claims, doesn't mean there aren't any ghosts," he paused motioning over a waitress and asking for the check when she was gone he continued, "Besides there's only one way to find out if it's a trap or not."

Sam looked at Dean suspiciously, "And what's that?"

A large grin spread across Dean's face, "Easy, we're going to San Jose."

Sam rolled his eyes and gathered up his stuff, having to run after Dean to catch up after he paid the check.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The ride to San Jose was a long one, made even longer by the music Dean had blaring through the speakers most of the way. The only reprieve Sam got was when his brother was asleep and he could sneak something else into the tape deck. That didn't come nearly often enough; it was like Dean knew what Sam would do as soon as he took over the driving. After all it was Dean himself that said '_Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.' _

Wearily, Sam pulled into the first motel he saw that had a vacant sign flickering dimly in the dark night. Parking in the only empty spot, the farthest away from everything, Sam went to shake Dean awake when something else did it for him.

Thunder crashed overhead and Dean shot straight up, wincing when his seat belt locked itself in place and stopping him before he could hit the front of the dashboard. Too bad it couldn't stop him from hitting the roof of the car.

Sam snickered as Dean rubbed the top of his head. Blinking tiredly Dean turned to Sam and promptly smacked him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for? It's not like I planned for the thunder to start."

Dean reached around into the backseat of the Impala and grabbed his duffle bag. "Yeah, whatever, grab your stuff and hurry up. I want to get a room before it starts to rain," he said as he opened the door of the car, only to be soaked in a matter of seconds when the clouds decided they'd waited long enough and began to dump their load.

Sam bit back another laugh and grabbed his stuff before running toward the main office. Following Dean in, he shook off as much water as he could. Dean was already at the counter and Sam was content to let him do the fraud.

The man behind the counter looked at the two boys suspiciously, he didn't get many people after 10pm and it was now a little after midnight. "What can I do for you?" He said to Dean in the most civil manner he could manage this early in the morning.

Dean ran a hand through his hair before answering, "I need a room with two beds," as an after thought he added, "please."

The nervous man shook his head, he might be able to get rid of them after all; they made him uncomfortable. "There's only one room left, with only one bed I'm afraid. You might have more luck else where."

Sam broke in before Dean could say anything, "Everywhere else I saw was full."

"What size is the bed?" Dean asked suddenly feeling more tired than he had all night.

"Queen."

"We'll take the room, how much?"

"$75 for the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow," the man said dejectedly. He just knew something bad was going to happen with these two here.

Dean nodded and to Sam's surprise pulled out a fifty, twenty and a five-dollar bill, giving them to the man before signing the paper he held out. Taking the key and listening to the room number, Sam let an almost invisible shudder run through him. Room 13 didn't sound very promising.

As they left the office, Dean said, "I swear to god, Sammy, you kick me and you'll be sleeping on the floor." Sam only nodded and hid a smile.

Once inside the room, which was conveniently the one in front of their parking spot Sam and Dean changed into dry things before collapsing on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't planning on sticking around for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was 2 am when Dean was startled awake once again, but this time his gut was telling him it wasn't the storm raging outside the door. While looking around the room, Dean reached under his pillow for the knife that wasn't there. He cursed himself. He knew better than to leave his weapons so far away and yet there they sat on the table in the small kitchenette, right beside his reason for waking.

Sitting in one of the chairs was the blonde woman from the diner. Crawling out of the bed, being careful not to wake his brother Dean moved slowly toward her. "How did you get in here?"

The woman smiled brazenly at him, "You invited me of course."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "I didn't. How'd you know where we were? That diner was a lot of miles and a state over."

Standing up, the buxom blonde moved closer to Dean, invading his personal space and stopping him from reaching the salt or the weapons in the middle of the table.

"I followed you. I saw how you were looking at me in that diner. I could sense your lust. Are you telling me you don't want me?"

"Ah," Dean took a step back as the woman grabbed a hold of his arm. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you. Get out." He looked over to the bed and Sam, wishing his brother would wake up.

The woman's smile grew larger and dangerous, "Oh, I don't think so, honey. I can still smell the lust on you and I want it." She grabbed Dean's arms again and pressed her body against his.

Dean struggled, but couldn't get out of the iron clad grip she had him in. "What are you?" He asked she forced him to the ground.

Sitting on his chest so that his arms where pinned to his sides, the woman pulled her shirt over her head discarding it off to the side, "Cari."

"I said what, not who. I couldn't give a damn what you call yourself," Dean squirmed underneath Cari, trying to toss her off of him. "Sam!"

Cari snickered, "Your brother can't help you now. You're mine." With efficient and deliberate movements, Cari stripped Dean down to his boxers and relieved herself from the rest of her clothes.

"You're a-a…." He trailed off when her hand went for his boxers.

"A succubus," Cari said with a feral grin on her face.

"Shit!" Dean began to struggle with a new fervor, his movements stopping her action of freeing him from his boxers. When he couldn't get away, he yelled out again, "Damn it, Sam, wake up!"

Cari shook her head, "I already told you that was a futile effort. I want you. He won't wake up until I'm done and you're dead." She tsked. "Such a shame," Cari ran a hand down the side of Dean's face and neck, stopping once it rested in the middle of his chest. "You're a pretty one."

Dean continued to struggle until she said, "Oh, give it up already," and pressed a kiss to his lips. One he full heartedly returned after her spell fully took a hold of him.

Never stopping the kiss, Cari finished relieving Dean of anything that resembled clothes. Breaking the kiss, she moved so that she was lying on top of Dean instead of sitting on his chest.

Whispering into his ear she said, "Tell me that you want me."

"I want you," Dean moaned when she moved just enough to put pressure on his burgeoning erection.

"Tell me that you need me."

"I need you," Dean whispered.

With a wicked smile, Cari drained what she wanted from Dean; lust and life. She didn't get far before an improbable thing happened…one of her spells failed.

The thunder crashed overhead, lightening flashed red outside and the lights flickered on before exploding. The storm had sent raw power straight into the transformer. In the bed, as the room plunged into darkness, Sam sat straight up.

Blinking, Sam allowed his eyes to adjust to the brief flashes of light in an otherwise dark room. Looking to the other side of the bed, he saw that Dean wasn't there. Looking around the room, he saw movement near the table. It was that moment the lightening flared brightly again illuminating the scene for him.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw his brother on the floor naked and thoroughly involved with a woman. Pushing the image that would most likely involve a lot of therapy later, Sam focused on the blue and pink wisps floating from Dean to the woman.

It was then Sam knew what was happening; a succubus was killing his brother. Springing into action, Sam grabbed the lighter fluid out of his bag, but couldn't find a lighter. Looking past Dean and the succubus, Sam spotted the stove, the gas stove.

Cari had been so involved with Dean that she hadn't noticed that she had lost her hold on Sam until he grabbed her and forcibly pushed her toward the stove. She lashed out at him, catching him across the cheek with a nail, leaving behind a bleeding gouge.

Turning the gas burner on full, Sam fought with Cari until he managed to push her into the flame. The reaction was instantaneous; there was no need for the lighter fluid. The flames traveled through Cari, completely engulfing her in seconds and then with a scream she was gone, nothing but ash left on the floor.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly before getting off the floor where he had fallen when he had finally managed to push the creature into the flame. Turning off the stove, he made his way over to Dean who hadn't said a word.

Dean was lying on the floor, staring toward the stove and the ash in front of it. Sam crouched down beside Dean's head and put his hand on his shoulder. "Dean?"

Dean jerked forward with a gasp, "Sam? What…" The memories came rushing back to him and Dean turned green. "Oh, God, I think I'm gonna…." He scrambled away from Sam and ran into the bathroom.

Rubbing his face with a hand, Sam sighed and went about collecting Dean's clothes from where the succubus threw them, ignoring the fact that he could hear his big brother throwing up in the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was 7am before Dean came out of the bathroom, although Sam had heard the shower on long before then. Sam said nothing has he handed a towel-clad Dean his clothes and left the motel room, having taken care of the gouge on his cheek left by the succubus long before.

Dean got dressed slowly and laid down on the bed. Shivering again, he closed his eyes and tried to block out the images that floated to the surface. He didn't want to remember last night. He shouldn't have let it happen. Sam shouldn't have had to come to his rescue; he was the big brother, the protector.

Dean was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sam slip back into the room until he was standing over him with a coffee cup in hand.

"There better be one of those for me," Dean said, but without his usual playful tone.

Sam noticed this but wisely didn't comment. "There is. If you sit up, you can have it."

Dean sat up without a word and silently took the cup, cautiously sipping it as to not scald himself with the hot liquid. After moments of silence, Dean looked up from the cup to Sam who had moved from the bed to the table and was looking at the screen of his laptop.

"Did you find anything out about the house?"

Sam looked over the top of his laptop to Dean, "Yeah… did you want to talk about what happened last night?"

It didn't take long for Dean to blow, "No I don't want to talk about what happened last night! I want to forget it ever happened, figure out whatever's happening at The Winchester Mystery house, fix it and then get the hell out of dodge!" Dean sat on the edge of the bed, vibrating with anger.

Sam gulped and looked back to his laptop, "Alright...I'll just tell you what I found then."

"You'd better," Dean said, though his voice held none of the bite it had moments before.

"When I was out getting the coffee I asked a couple of people about it. The house itself was built by Sarah Pardee, widow of William Wirt Winchester part of the father/son duo that was responsible for the Winchester rifle. After her daughter died in 1866 and husband died in 1881, she sought out a psychic who told her that her husband said she was cursed. She spent that time until she died building the house, a place where she and the spirits of the people killed by a Winchester Rifle could live."

"Sammy?" Dean said, putting down his coffee cup, "Could you get to the point please?"

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, the stories of the ghosts went unfounded; there wasn't any evidence. Lately, the past couple of months, people on tours through sections of the house and have been reporting more ghostly images and feelings of cold then in the houses' history. There have been accidents, too. Five people have been either injured and two have been killed."

Putting his shoes on, Dean asked, "Killed how?"

"One was found at the bottom of a flight of stairs and the other found in an empty room. No cause of death found as of yet for the second one, it only happened two days ago."

"And the first, cause of death injuries from a supposed fall?"

Sam nodded, "Yup, we going to the house."

Dean pulled on his coat, "Uh-huh, let's go."

Sam called out before he could leave, "Oh, Dean. It's a really, really big place."

Dean turned back to Sam, "How big?" When Sam didn't answer, he started to get nervous, "Sam, how big?"

"Um at last count, there were 160 rooms, two ballrooms, 47 fireplace, 17 chimneys, two basements and three elevators." Dean blinked and Sam threw one more thing in, "Oh and stairways that lead to nowhere."

"Great," Dean said sarcastically, "Well, then, we had better get going." He turned and they both went out to the Impala.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After much roundabout driving because Dean refused to ask directions, the brothers ended up at the front of the enormous property that the Winchester Mystery House sat on. Pulling into a parking spot in a parking lot, laid out for those brave enough to tour the house, Dean and Sam began the trek to the entrance.

Ignoring the scenery around them, they joined the back end of what they assumed was a tour group, entering the house. It didn't take long before someone noticed them.

"Excuse me, boys?" A brunette woman said, as she walked toward them.

"Yes," Sam answered, hoping to spare everyone from Dean's not so stunning sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you to leave, Winchester House is not giving tours at this time."

"Is that because of the murders?" Dean asked stepping out from a doorway.

The woman shook her head, "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say anything about those matters, but nobody was murdered."

Dean nodded, "Mm-hmm." He pulled something out from under his coat and showed it to the woman, "I'm Agent Gibbs and this is Agent DiNozzo we're with the FBI investigating the possibility that someone is trying to bring ghosts back to life so to speak; blame them for the deaths of innocent people."

"Uh-huh," the woman looked at Dean skeptically, "Don't you think four FBI agents is a little bit over kill?"

Sam threw on a confused look, "Excuse me?"

"The group that was in front of you, it was a bunch of local cops and two FBI agents."

"Oh, them, well sweetheart, we're not from the same division as they are," Dean said with a smirk.

Raising her eyebrows the woman snorted, "Don't tell me you're from the X-files division?"

Sam shot Dean a look that said, '_Do__n't go there!'_ Needless to say Dean went there. With a smile he said, "You go it in one, Miss…"

"Padalecki and you can't be serious," she gave them an incredulous look. When she saw that they were both indeed serious, she threw her hands in the air, "Whatever, just don't break anything, take anything or set anything on fire," and she walked away muttering.

When was out of sight, Sam cuffed Dean in the arm and walked away. Dean laughed, "Hey! What was that for?"

Sam spun around on his heel, "FBI Agents? Dean, you heard her. There are two very real FBI agents already here."

"Yeah so? We'll just avoid them."

Sam rolled his eyes, "And the X-Files division…what were you thinking?"

"Hey, it got her to leave us alone didn't it, Sammy? Besides, we basically are...let's get to work before our cop friends meet up with us, huh?" Dean smacked Sam on the arm and walked down the hall.

Sam muttered, "Don't call me, Sammy," Before following; both of the brothers blissfully unaware of the eyes following them as they moved down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After searching room after room—Dean had lost count after 25, or stopped caring; one of those two—and getting no reaction whatsoever on the EMF meter, Dean was getting bored. Stopping in one room, he put the EMF meter away and walked over to the window.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked from the door.

Without turning around, Dean said, "There's nothing here. It's time to go. I'm tired, hungry and hot."

Sam looked like he was going to object, but after a moment he nodded, "You're right. Whoever killed those people wasn't supernatural." He turned to leave but quickly moved back into the room when he heard voices coming down the hall.

Closing the door most of the way, he looked out through the crack and saw the group of police at the far end of the hall.

"What is it?" Dean whispered.

Sam closed the door all the way and turned around, "The group of cops and they're checking all the rooms."

"Crap," Dean said as he looked for a way out of the room besides the door. Eyeing the window again, he made his way over and sighed in relief when it opened. Looking out, he saw a ledge that they could stand on. Turning to face Sam, he said, "Let's go," and began climbing out.

"You can't be serious," Sam responded as he watched Dean disappear from sight. Any further complaints he may have had where headed off when he heard the door of the room beside them open and the voices get closer. Climbing out of the window, he barely got the window shut enough not to be noticeable and out of sight before the group entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The group walking around the room was nothing if not seriously agitated. The investigation had been railed-roaded from almost day one. All of the evidence was inconsistent and lead to at least two different people, but there wasn't enough to actually do anything.

Now they were stuck walking through the house looking for anything out of place or heaven forbid, one of the ghosts people where claiming caused the deaths.

"There's nothing here," One of the FBI agents said as they turned to leave the room. With agreeing nods, everyone else moved to follow; the only time all the different branches could be seen working together.

Just as they pulled the door shut, Miss. Padalecki came over to them with a cheery smile on her face, "Find anything, gentlemen?"

"You know we couldn't tell you if we did, Miss Padalecki," one of the Detectives said.

Still smiling, she shook her head, "Right, is there anything I can do for you?"

The group shook their heads, "No, I think we're just about done for the day, a couple more hallways and we're outta here," one man said.

With the saccharine sweet smile still in place, Miss. Padalecki nodded, "Okay, I'll see you at the doors in a while then." With another nod she walked away, the smile quickly turning into a frown. When the men were around the corner, she turned back and swiftly entered the room Dean and Sam where in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam had the window open as soon as he heard the door slam shut. Climbing in, he turned around quickly to help Dean, who had lost his grip on the window frame and slipped back down to the ledge.

With his back turned and the noise Dean made, he never heard the door open or saw Miss. Padalecki grab the baseball bat from the corner.

"Sam, look out!" Dean shouted when he was half in the window and saw the bat being poised to strike. It wasn't quick enough though, Sam only got partially turned around before he felt the bat connect with his right side.

Wincing, Sam tried to make a grab for the bat but a foot stuck out toward him. Blocking the kick left him open to another attack with the bat and Sam found himself on the ground, holding onto his right side.

Dean finally made it back into the room with much cursing and went for Miss. Padalecki, intent on grabbing the bat. Before he could reach her, she spun around and pulled something from her belt.

Eyeing the tranquilizer gun, Dean said, "Why didn't you use that before?"

"Because this is more fun," she said with a smirk before pulling the trigger.

Dean managed to dodge the first dart, but not the second. The dart caught him in the butt and he pitched forward, smashing his head off a table before fading into unconsciousness.

"Dean!" Sam tried to help his brother, but was knocked out by a kick to the head. They'd let their guard down and it had only gotten them hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dean woke with a groan, unaware of how long it had been. Rolling himself over and slowly sitting up, Dean bit back the nausea that was fighting its way to the surface and pushed away the stars dancing in front of his eyes.

Using one hand to push himself off the floor, Dean used the other to wipe blood from his eye. Once standing, he cautiously touched the just above his eyebrow, coming in contact with the cut he hissed. Ignoring it for now, Dean looked around the room from his brother.

Dean wasn't very surprised when he saw that Sam wasn't there, but his worry increased exponentially. The house was enormous and Dean didn't know how he was going to find him. Then he noticed something by the door. Upon inspection, he found that it was blood, probably from the gouge on Sam's cheek.

Following the tiny droplets, Dean made his way slowly from the second floor to the first. When the trail ended just before the end of one of the hallways, Dean cursed and turned to check one of the rooms.

Before he could open the door, footsteps rounded the corner and the group of officers of the law came toward Dean.

"Hey!" One of the officers shouted out upon noticing him.

Not feeling inclined to a chase, Dean stopped and turned around. "Yes?" He said with the best innocent face he could manage with blood running into one eye from the cut above it.

"You're not supposed to be in here." One man asked as the other asked at the same time, "What happened to you?" the local detectives asked their grilling questions at the same time.

"I tripped and smacked my head, I'll be fine," Dean said, relived to see that Miss. Padalecki wasn't with them; otherwise his cover would have been blown. "I didn't know that tours were closed for the day. I'll just grab my brother and get out."

Dean fought the urge to fidget, when the entire group seemed to be sizing him up. Finally, one of the FBI agents spoke, "More of our people just arrived, I want you to go outside and wait with them. I want to talk to you." The man's voice promised painful retribution if Dean wasn't there.

Dean nodded and agreed. He planned to be there all right, but with the killer of those people and his brother by his side. Turning, he walked down that hall and away from the cops, who had gone back the way they came. Rounding the corner, something caught his eye; light coming from in-between two panels.

Curiously, Dean pushed on the panel, giving a satisfied smirk when it slid open. Entering the space, Dean found himself in a long, dimly lit hallway running parallel with the hallway on the other side of the wall.

Moving slowly, Dean made his way toward the end of the hall. He had almost reached his destination, when he paused for a moment, hearing a noise. After a moment, he identified it as someone breathing.

Before he could take another step, something bowled into him, sending him to the ground. It didn't take him long before he realized that it was Miss. Padalecki. As quietly as he could, he fought her, finally managing to knock her out with a punch to the head.

Dragging her to the end of the hall, Dean left her to the side of the single door the resided there. Hearing a voice, he cautiously opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Sam tied to a chair and a woman standing over him with a knife under his chin.

Hoping Sam distracted the woman, Dean opened the door more and slid in, making his way toward the two. When the woman let out an angry howl, Dean winced but moved quickly when she raised the knife she held to attack Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sam came too slowly. The first thing he noticed was the fiery pain in his right side, his ribs making it known to him that they were injured, possible broken. Blearily opening his eyes, Sam couldn't quite stifle the groan that came out as he lifted his head.

A tall, pale blonde woman looked up from a table on the other side of the room, "Ah good, you're awake."

"Who are you?" Sam asked as he pulled on the ropes fastening his hands to the chair, he was sitting in; they were secure and he had little hope of getting out of them. Sam could only hope that Dean found him.

"Miranda," the woman said shortly, making her way over to Sam, her long, black dress leaving trails in the dust on the floor as she did so.

"What are you doing? What do you want?" Sam moved his head away from the hand she brought toward him.

Miranda chuckled, "I'm bringing the ultimate power out of the underworld, as for what I want. I want you."

"Why?" Sam asked, though he already knew that answer.

"Sacrifice," Miranda said as she ran her fingers down his cheek, putting pressure on the gouge from earlier and electing a hiss from Sam. "I need a human with power, the others didn't have enough, but I can feel it practically oozing off of you."

"Others?" Sam said with a puzzled looked before it dawned on him, "You two killed those people."

Miranda nodded viciously, "Unfortunately they weren't what we were looking for, but you are. Now, as soon as she gets here, we can begin."

"As soon as who gets here? Miss Padalecki?" Sam asked slowly.

Miranda smirked at Sam as she picked a knife up off a table in the far corner; a table filled with different size and type knives among other things, "Of course not, silly. She's out getting rid of your brother. We're waiting for, Cari."

Sam looked up with confusion, choosing for the moment to ignore what she said about Dean; it was like he couldn't help him. "You're not talking about the succubus, are you?"

The tone in his voice must have tipped her off to the fact that he knew something she didn't, because the next thing Sam knew, he found himself on the wrong and of a knife. Hissing, but refusing to cry out in pain, Sam watched as Miranda sliced open his arm.

"What do you know?"

"About the succubus?" Sam retorted, which got him a backhand to the face.

"Yes!" Miranda hissed in his ear, bringing the tip of the knife to rest below his chin.

Sam forced himself to take as deep a breath as he dared before looking Miranda in the eye, "I killed her; she tried to kill my brother." 

Miranda howled with outrage and moved to drive the knife deep into Sam's gut. She was stopped when a hand grabbed hold of her wrist.

Turning, Miranda ended up face to face with a very angry Dean, "Put the knife down."

Searching Dean's eyes, she gulped at what she saw there; nothing that would save her life if she didn't let go of the knife, just pure rage, hatred and pity.

With a whimper, Miranda let the knife fall out of her grasp, falling to the ground herself when Dean let her go in favour of picking up the knife.

Walking over to Sam, Dean bent down and cut the ropes holding him to the chair, "You okay, bro?" 

Rubbing his wrists, Sam said with a grimace, "Just peachy."

Dean snorted at the sarcasm, "Careful, little brother. You're starting to sound like me."

"And we wouldn't what that now, would we?" Sam said as he slowly got out of the chair, putting an arm around his chest to the protect damaged ribs.

Dean shook his head and grabbed Miranda off the floor. "Get up." Turning to Sam, he asked, "What happened?"

"From what I can gather, her and Miss. Padalecki where trying to summon a demon, though I don't understand the need for a succubus."

Dean spun his head around to Miranda, "You summoned that thing? Why?" When she didn't answer, Dean shook her and asked a forcefully, "Why?" 

"B-because," Miranda stuttered out, "We need life energy to bring the demon forth and succubus' are easier to control than other life-sucking demons."

"Dean?" Sam asked, stopping his brother before he could do anything to Miranda. "Where's Miss. Padalecki anyway, she was the one who brought me in here?"

"She's outside, I knocked her out when she came after me." Pushing Miranda towards the door, Dean said, "Move it. Why don't we see if those nice policemen are still here? I'm sure they'll be interested in who really killed those people."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

There was a group of FBI agents sitting outside the entrance to Winchester House, looking extremely pissed.

"No one came out?" one of the two agents, who had been inside the house asked.

"No, sir," a young, female field agent replied.

With a sigh, the agent turned to his partner, "Well what do you want to do, Smith?"

Smith chewed on his lip and looked out to the parking lot, spotting a black car. Turning back to his partner, Smith answered, "We wait; that must be their car over there. If they don't come out, we go looking later."

The other agent nodded, not really understanding why Smith wanted to wait for the young man they had seen inside and his supposed brother.

Fortunately for him, they didn't have to wait long. The door to Winchester House opened only moments later and a dust covered Dean and Sam stepped out, Dean herding two women toward the agents.

None of the agents spoke as they took in the grungy, bloody sight of the boys and the dejected women.

When they were close, Dean sighed before handing over the two women, "These are the ones you want for the murders. There's a secret passage on the first floor second hallway. I left the door open. All your evidence is in there. I think I saw hair."

The agents gaped at Dean and Sam as the two women promptly began fighting; berating each other about getting caught; all but giving the agents a written confession.

"Let's go, Sammy," Dean said as he began to walk toward the car. Sam nodded and followed slowly, wanting nothing more than a shower and some painkillers.

"What? Hey!" an officer called after them, but the brothers ignored him, getting in the car and driving off.

No one spoke for a moment before one of the FBI agents said, "Did anyone get a license plate number?" Needless to say, no one had thought to get one. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Having already put everything in the car, and signed out of the motel before they left to go check out Winchester House, Dean set immediately out for the highway.

Turning onto the first back road he saw, Dean drove a little before pulling over. Sam was about to question him, when Dean motioned for him to get out of the car.

Sam complied and slowly moved to stand beside the car, wincing as he jarred his ribs. Suddenly, a bottle of water and two painkillers were thrust in his face. Looking up, Sam saw Dean holding both out, looking at him expectantly.

With a brief smile, Sam took the pills and the water using the latter to take the other. "Thanks."

Dean nodded and turned back to the open first-aid kit he had placed on the hood of the car. "Take off your shirt."

It took Sam a few moments and a little bit of help, but he managed to get the hoodie off, revealing that his right side was lovely shades of purple, black and blue.

Dean poked at his ribs for a moment before grabbing a tension bandage, "They're not broken, but they're going to hurt like hell. Hold still."

Sam snorted, regretting the action when it brought on a wave of pain, "They already do."

Once he was done wrapping Sam's ribs and taking care of the reopened gouge on his cheek, Dean allowed Sam to clean and bandage the cut above his eyebrow.

Driving the Impala slowly down the dirt road, it was moments before Dean broke the silence that had fallen over them, "Sammy?" 

Tiredly Sam replied, "Yeah?"

"We are never talking about anything that happened here again."

"Agreed," Sam said before giving into the painkillers and falling asleep, a smile on his face when he heard Metallica come on. He supposed he could live with it just this once.

The end


End file.
